


The Planets Bend Between Us

by littlehuntress



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Jay and Kay are on their biggest mission yet: last minute holiday shopping.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicTouch/gifts).



"We have a situation," Jay whispers leaning in close, his breath tickling a sensitive spot below Kay's ear. The obnoxious fragrance of the cologne Jay insists on wearing—because it expresses his overall _coolness_ — wafting in the air between them, pressing them together like the inside of a vacuum cleaner. Kay lifts one dubious eyebrow, wondering what it is this time and why he notices these things now, and really, out of all the similes that could have crossed his mind. 

Anyway, it's not time to dwell on that particular matter. He assumes this is instead the exact moment he needs to pay attention to other things, for example the situation Jay is telling him about. Because there are situations and threats more urgent to take care of than whatever has his chest aching. 

Kay goes onto work-mode.

He looks around. His eyes surveying the area, quietly considering their circumstances and planning ahead every possible outcome. They are completely surrounded. Not a single way out, bodies of all shapes and sizes covering every corner from side to side, pushing and demanding. Unmoving. 

To regular folks the situation might be downright scary. 

Nerve-wracking. 

It can even drive them out of their minds. 

To him, it's nothing but a tiresome affair. He needs to move and get out as soon as possible, it's getting warmer to the point of being suffocating. His current plan includes several maneuvers that will get him close to the exit and out of here in record time. 

Jay's chuckle interrupts his thoughts, he turns his head towards him in time to catch him shaking his head head in this familiar way that makes Kay think Jay's awfully fond of him, oftentimes it catches him by surprise. The sudden realization of Jay's affection being visible, shown in small gestures. He gives Jay his best unimpressed face but he is afraid Jay has learned to see through the cracks. Jay smiles at him cocky and self-assured and so warm, it only serves to confirm his suspicions. 

"Oh, man, you know not everything is about aliens, right?" Jay asks him again with the same fondness in his tone like it's been there all along and only now Kay's able to tell it apart. A hint of mockery is also identifiable. He is the only one who's allowed to do it. When he first met Jay -- James Darrell Edwards III back then -- he never expected them to become so close or that they would find their lives so tightly woven in intricate patterns. Always leading them to go back to the start, to each other every single time. Back then Jay was just someone with potential, a spunky kid with talent and promise. The perfect fit for MIB. 

A perfect fit for him. The pefect partner.

He stops, clears his throat, he's getting sentimental again. Kay seriously needs to stop doing that. It's starting to happen with more frequency. 

Kay holds up a finger, his head pointed towards a woman to their left wearing fake antlers on her head and a traditional ugly Christmas sweater featuring Rudolph with its bright red nose that lights up every few seconds. "Except when it is." 

"She's just spreading joy to the world, unlike some who are content on being the very definition of Grinch. So what if she is actually an alien? She clearly knows what a holiday spirit is. She's rocking that look," Jay says to him, turning his head and nodding to the woman in a complimenting manner. She does an awkward thumbs up and mumbles a panicky 'happy holidays' before scurrying away. Kay is pretty sure her nervousness has nothing to do with him. Well, okay, there's always a fifty-fifty percent chance. /p>

"Way to go," Jay says, "Even out of the suit you make them quake with fear. And here I thought we could have a nice relaxing holiday, like regular people, you know." 

"Regular people?"

Jay nods vigorously, changing the course of their shopping cart --with lots of efforts and managing to dodge a swarm of small children being led by their exhausted looking parents--down the frozen food aisle. Frozen pizza, frozen peas, frozen lasagne. Frozen _everything_. Jay is just provoking him now. They did not brave the traffic and much less the grocery store two days before Christmas so Jay can pretend he is buying boxes upon boxes of some disgusting frozen mass posing as semi edible food. Humans would be surprised if they knew where the meat in those boxes really came from. 

He takes a frozen dinner from Jay's hands and puts it back where it belongs, ignoring the smirk he receives in exchange. He pushes Jay forward with a hand between his shoulder blades, guiding him between families and employees who can barely meet the demand of all the people doing their gift shopping last minute. 

"I don't know why I listened to you," Kay begins, noticing his palm warming up from the contact, the layers covering Jay's skin soft against him. "This is the worst thing we have ever done, even more than facing Blogodites head on. Why shop today? We could have come any other day but today. I hear ordering takeout is also a holiday tradition." 

"I said regular people, I think you weren't listening to me. I swear your memory is getting worse by the minute. I ain't flashing you no more. You get lost, forget things and here I am standing looking like a buffoon 'cause you can't remember. Dangerous business flashing you." Jay _tsks_ under his breath, shakes his head in disapproval. Kay knows he is half-serious, half-joking. 

"I heard you loud and clear, kid," Kay stresses the last word smirking at Jay and the roll of eyes he is promptly subjected to. He also knows what makes Jay tick. It goes both ways. "I get it. Regular people. Last minute shopping, pilling on stress. Running around like a headless chicken hoping to find that last ingredient you forgot for the pie you were planing to bake, no foresight whatsoever. Yes, nothing like the thrill of finding a parking spot, the rush of getting the last loaf of bread, the joy of getting to the end of the line. So regular and exciting." 

"Exactly. You do get it, Kay." 

Jay gives him an approving shake, laughter bottled up inside for the time being. Their hands brush together briefly as they walk side to side. 

"Hey, Kay, I think I spot the last turkey and it is mine. You promised to cook, old man." 

"Yeah, yeah, I shoot myself in the foot with this one," he grumbles. 

"Do you think it's too late to find a Christmas tree?" Jay wonders aloud moving swiftly to get the butterball in the nick of time before a man in a bright orange shirt does.

"I'm guessing we're about to find out," Kay says already dreading it. Though the prospect of their regular people holiday dinner is enough incentive to follow Jay.


End file.
